having hermione
by xtian.o3
Summary: as he draws himself close to hermione, he draws hermione's heart into him. how about his feelings for Cho, and Ron's desire of having hermione?... please review
1. Introduction

Harry is on his 6th grade at Hogwarts, but he don't want to go to school... He's very depressed after what happened... Sirius' death, of course... Hermione, on their summer days, wrote letters to convince him to go to Hogwarts... Harry agrees for reasons that people still care and depend on him... especially Hermione.  
  
Harry go to Hogwarts, of course, but still feeling very depressed and lonely. He's blaming himself because of Siruis and Cedric's death... He needed someone to talk to.... He started to get along with Hermione... because Ron became the Head boy and Captain of the Quidditch team... Slowly, Harry find himself falling to Hermione.... 


	2. Viktor's letter

"Remember, Harry, Quarter past five, you must bring your broomstick and go to our Quidditch practice" Ron said as he met Harry on his way to the field.  
  
"Ok" he muttered.  
  
He entered Professor Sprout's greenhouse for his Herbology class. Ron wasn't coming. He asked McGonagall for an extra tym to practice himself.  
  
"Hi, Hermione" said Harry.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry" she said. She hid a letter on her pocket and said, "So, where's Ron?" "He's on practice, Quidditch, you know" Harry said. "What's on your letter, by the way?" Harry asked.  
  
"well...um...Viktor asked me to meet him on weekend at Hogsmeade" she answered.  
  
"Ok, so..." He paused, He don't want her to meet Viktor on Hogsmeade, He asked Hermione to come with him.  
  
"Should I?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Of course,...even if I asked you to, It's your date" said Harry.  
  
"Are you angry?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry fell silent. He's being jealous, he thought. "We are just friends" he whispered. He has no right to force Hermione to come with him, after all, He knows Viktor likes her. He was confused.  
  
"What am I talking about?" he asked.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" asked Seamus. "You look horrible" Seamus added. "No, I'm fine" harry answered.  
  
After Herbology Class, Harry ran to the Gryffindor's Common Room, ignoring Hermione, as she followed him to the tower.  
  
"Expecto Patronus!" He said the password to the Fat Lady, catching his breath. "Relax, okay... oh, Here's Hermione!" the fat lady said.  
  
"What's wrong with you Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing" Harry answered back.  
  
"I need to do my essay on our Charms and Potions class" he said.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it for you, even if I don't like it, just tell me, why are you ignoring me?" She said angrily.  
  
"Because I'm thinking about my Quidditch practice!" he shouted. "Are you coming in?" said the fat lady, interrupting them.  
  
"Of course" they said. Harry was feeling so annoyed, than ever before. Everyone seems watching at him all the time on the Common Room. He walked outside to go to the lake. Suddenly, Malfoy blocked him, on his way to the Great Hall,  
  
"So, where's your girlfriend?" asked Malfoy, smiling at him.  
  
"My what?" said Harry.  
  
"I mean, your MUDBLOOD GIRLFRIEND" said Malfoy.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!" said Harry. "And if there's anything between us, does it matter to you?" harry asked.  
  
All fell on silent. Malfoy felt very embarassed in front of Crabbe and Goyle. "No" He said, lying about what he felt, He knew about Hermione, She's a mudblood, but he's attracted to her, from the day that she wore the dress on the Yule Ball.  
  
"Really?" said Harry. "So, if you mind?" Harry added.  
  
He walked past around them, leaving Malfoy in a great confusion. He went beside the lake, thinking about his feelings about Cho, Hermione, Ginny and even Luna. He thought to himself "I know I mustn't feel this way, I musn't" 


	3. Quidditch fight

Harry went to his Quidditch practice with the rest of the students, there will be try-outs for chasers, "I got Seamus and Parvati, as our new chasers" said Ron, "Seamus practice with me and I see, he improves well, very well. What can you say Harry?" added Ron, feeling very proud of the Gryffindor's new Chasers, "Now, we can defeat Slytherin, under my command!" shouted Ron, and laughed to himself.  
  
Everyone seems to know that Ron became the new Gryffindor's Captain, after Angelina.  
  
"ryt" said Harry. He supported Ron throughout these tournament. Ron dreamed to win the Quidditch Cup, being Gryffindor's captain. He don't want to mess it up if Ron knows everthing about him and Hermione.  
  
"Wait!" shouted Ron to the Gryffindor team. "We're going to play with the Ravenclaws today" he said.  
  
"What?" asked Seamus.  
  
"Why?" said Harry.  
  
"We need to have a true opponents to practice ourselves to fight with the Slytherins." answered Ron. Ron whispered to Harry's ear, "...and there's Cho."  
  
"Why Ravenclaw, we can have Hufflepuff instead" said Harry.  
  
"Well, I thought you like Cho", said Ron.  
  
"I didn't say I don't want to" said Harry. Harry said, "It's just that..." when Ron said "Here they are"  
  
The Ravenclaws marched as they enter the Quidditch field for their practice game with Gryffindors.  
  
"Hi, Harry!" said Cho gladly. "It's been a long time since we talked, are you trying to avoid me?" added Cho frankly.  
  
"No" Harry lied fast. "It's just that I'm busy this past few days, that's all" He added. He's avoiding Cho since the first day of school. 'I don't want to argue about Cedric, and it's just making her cry' Harry thought.  
  
"Mount your brooms" said Madam Hooch.  
  
"Ok, Harry, answer me later" said Cho as she prepared her broomstick.  
  
"I want a good, clean fight" Madam Hooch added, "Off you go"  
  
The balls fly in the air as Harry awaited to caught a sight of the Snitch. Hermione watched them unnoticeably in one of the quidditch seats.  
  
"So, here's in his MUDBLOOD Girlfriend" said Malfoy as he walked to find a seat.  
  
"I met Harry on the Grand Hall and he said that he likes you" said Malfoy loudly so Hermione can hear it. The whole Slytherin Quidditch team arrived and joined Malfoy's game with Hermione.  
  
"Now, I'm getting jealous" said Draco.  
  
"Urgh, you like her?" asked Pansy.  
  
"Of course not! I don't like my blood stained with mud" answered Malfoy.  
  
"Will you shut up!" shouted Hermione.  
  
"Oh, Little Hermione's losing her temper, are you gonna call your boyfriend? by the way who? Viktor, Ron or Harry?" said Draco, counting all the boys associated with her.  
  
Hermione took her wand and pointed it to Draco. "Look, I don't wanna lose my temper on you, but now your'e forcing me to do it. You don't know who I am, Draco!" dared Hermione.  
  
"you're gonna harm me?" said Malfoy, trying to hide his fear and got his wand.  
  
"So you want a fight?" said Pansy. Everyone started to point their wands to Hermione.  
  
"One for all and All for one" said Draco.  
  
Hermione didn't think twice and said "You're a coward, Draco" Draco felt insulted and said  
  
"Stop! This is a fight for the two of us" "I can handle a mudblood like her" he added.  
  
However, Harry caught a sight of the Snitch and started to fly and glide in the air, but he glanced and saw Hermione was in great danger. As Cho followed, she saw Hermione too. She looked at Harry, as he ran his broomstick towards Hermione's seat.  
  
"Hermione" said Harry. "Get up!" he said, he led Hermione in front of his broomstick and moved far away from Draco.  
  
"Impedimenta" shouted Malfoy in the air. Hermione's words got into his nerve, and pointed his wand to them. He knocked off Harry out of his firebolt and slowly falling to the sky.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted. "No!" said Cho. Everyone on the pitch paused in the air and rushed. Hermione shouted,  
  
"Wingardum Summonen!" Her wand bursts sparkles in the air and floated Harry, a white figure seemed to hold Harry on the sky. She glided the firebolt and got Harry with the help of Cho.  
  
Everyone stared at Draco in disgust. "What on earth did that spell come from?" said Ron. "I've never heard of that one." said Seamus, amazed on that spell Hermione said. 


	4. Jealousy

Harry was unconcious when he woke up and said, "Did I catch the Snitch?"  
  
"Harry, don't worry about it? Are you okay?" said Cho.  
  
"Hermione?" said Harry.  
  
Cho was surprised, he wanted Hermione beside him, she paused and said, "Do you love me?"  
  
"I love you, Hermione." he answered back. He never thought he's speaking with Cho.  
  
Cho walked away and cried outside the hospital wing. "How's Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"He's fine" answered Cho.  
  
"Good thing, I want another practice, can you tell it to the rest?" said Ron.  
  
"Don't worry about that for a while." said Cho.  
  
Ron saw her tears falling from her cheeks. "Are you crying?" said Ron.  
  
"No" said Cho, "I have colds and It irritates my eye" she added. "I'll asked Madam Pomfrey later for a relief potion" she said.  
  
Ron was puzzled but he kept it in his mind ' did Harry say something that hurt Cho's feelings?'  
  
"Hi, Cho" said Hermione as she walked out of the hospital wing.  
  
"Hi too" Cho responded.  
  
"Ron, I asked Madam Pomfrey about Harry if he can play even if he's hurt. and she said it's fine and you don't have to worry about Quidditch" said Hermione.  
  
"I'm going to look after Harry tonight, I know you need much time to do your homework" she said to Ron.  
  
"No!" said Cho, "I'll be the one" she added.  
  
"Why?" asked Hermione,  
  
"because you need to be in your house, you're a head girl, remember?" answered Cho.  
  
She felt embarassed and said, "Ok. you got it"  
  
"C'mon Ron, we need to get his sleep dress on his trunk" said Hermione.  
  
Ron was very suprised. He can't zipped his mouth in thinking and asked her, "Why did you asked Cho Why?"  
  
Hermione answered "Nothing, because maybe-"  
  
"Maybe what?" said Ron angrily. Hermione was not a good liar, he remembered and continued, "-because maybe they will do something for fun" he said. "Or maybe Cho may use this time to do something to Harry" he added.  
  
"NO!" Hermione said. "-because we need to talk and i want to ask him questions why he tried to save me!" she added.  
  
Hermione gasped. She has never been so nervous before. She felt very ridiculed by those words that hurt her.  
  
"I doubt if it's true Hermione", said Ron, staring Hermione with his eyes fixed. "I can't believe you like Harry all these times. I thought you're just friends." He said doubtfully.  
  
"I need to clear it up, that's why. We're just friends and i can handle Malfoy." she said.  
  
"We must go, I need to get Harry's clothes and return to the Quidditch pitch" Ron said, pretending she didn't heard what Hermione said. He's mind is fixed: Harry likes Hermione and she likes him too 


	5. Cho's feelings

At half past eight, Harry woke up from his dreamless sleep. He can't remembered all the things happened, including the thing he said to Cho. He didn't even know at first that Cho slept on a seat beside him. He got his eyeglasses and look at Cho.  
  
"Cho?, What are you doing here? Where am I?" harry asked.  
  
"You're on the hospital wing, remember? I'm here all day looking for you. Good thing you woke up" she said.  
  
He suddenly remembered what happened on the Quidditch pitch, "Where's Hermione? Is she okay?" he said.  
  
"Don't worry about him for the moment." she said. All were silent  
  
She wanted to asked harry about their relationship but she can't say it. She didn't know how to start it. After a while she said, " Do you really love Hermione? How about me, Harry."  
  
Harry was suprised and froze for a moment, "How do you know?" he sighed.  
  
"You told me, Harry, now what! Why are you trying to avoid me, Harry? You said you like me... and now... now you love Hermione? This is driving me mad" she argued. She felt terrible. "I'm making a fool out of myself, I shouldn't let you go before. Things may not happened like this. I know it you like her from the very start, YOU LOVE HER MORE THAN ME I've never been so ridiculed since before. If only Cedric is here" she said loudly.  
  
Harry felt so ashamed of himself. He liked her, but now those feelings are gone and he let Cho believed that he still loves her "Yes, if only Cedric was here, I shouldn't let myself loved you like before." harry murmured.  
  
"So you're saying it's all my fault for loving Cedric?" asked Cho angrily.  
  
"No, it's your fault that we ended up like this, because you still love him" he answered back. He burst all his anger and jealousy he felt before.  
  
Cho felt a sudden guilt for herself. "Maybe, you're right" she said calmly.  
  
"If I didn't force you to say what happened that night. Things would never been hard for us"  
  
"It's all my fault, his death. I'm desparate to tell you this, but it's killing me" Harry said  
  
He told all the things happened that night of the triwizard cup. Cho can't believe that all these things really happened: Voldemort's rise through a spell, Cedric's death, the triwizard cup portkey. She felt very guilty that she forced him to tell this story to her.  
  
"I know, It's very hard for you to believe me, and I liked you, but all of my feelings fade as I see Hermione." Harry ended. "I know you love Cedric by that time, and I tried to give you so much love as he did. But, I failed and this time, I not going to make another mistake. I'm going to show Hermione, what I really feel about her." He said.  
  
Cho make a small grin to Harry. "I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"You don't need to say sorry, I must be the one. I forced you to love me and forget about Cedric, it's my mistake." Harry said.  
  
"No, I'm so selfish, Harry" said Cho. "I didn't even thought that I'm hurting you for thinking about that night all this time." She added fiercely.  
  
She gasped. "Harry, I shouldn't act so rudely, and I know you love her" she said.  
  
She leaned close to Harry and whispered in his ear, "I will never forget you."  
  
She moved her lips closely to his, and kissed him gently as the darkness crept all over Hogwarts. 


	6. shadows on the dark corridors

Hermione and Ron ran through the corridors as the night suddenly grew and shadows appear from nowhere. Ron, as usual, didn't talk to her. She felt it very annoying. She can't survive walking on the hall on silence without talking to Ron. Except of Harry, Ron was the only person who seemed to be very close to her. They argue about many things, but somehow, they agreed with some sort of stuffs.  
  
Ron walked on the tower with his head bowed. He didn't dare speaking to Hermione anymore. His anger wanted to burst on his head. He felt his mind, or his heart, ached. The last time he felt this was when the triwizard cup happened between three schools; Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and of course, Hogwarts. Viktor Krum liked Hermione very much. He invited Hermione to be his escort to the Yule Ball. She wore this wonderful muggle-made dress that really attracts all the young men that night. All eyes where fixed on her, mouth-opened. When he remembered all these, he can't take to look at Viktor without an evil eye on him.  
  
Now, he felt this way again, but this time, for Harry. They had been friends since he came to Hogwarts. There's only one time they came to a sudden fight; that's when he thought Harry put his name on the Goblet of fire.  
  
Now, it's about to happened again, for a different reason; Hermione. He wanted to punch Harry's face. He clutched his hands, as he thought of how to get even with Harry. He admitted he's been very busy this year. He became the new Quidditch Captain, after Angelina resigned to concentrate to get more NEWTs. He also became the new head boy, as Dumbledore announced that Head Girl/Boy in each houses, would be awarded to the house prefects in 5th grade. He became famous at school. He remembered the greatest thing happened in his life was winning the Quidditch game and won the Quidditch Cup. But the only thing that he can't accept the fact that Harry likes Hermione at the same time as he did.  
  
Suddenly, She broke the annoying silence and said,  
  
"Hey, Ron, Let's talk about-"  
  
"I think I saw something downstairs" "Wait a minute, I -"  
  
"Don't bother, stay here, I'm going"  
  
"But Ron-"  
  
Ron disappeared from the corridors. She stood for a moment. 'Ron's keeping away from me now' she thought. She didn't know what to do, two of his good old friends started to fight because of her. 'How can I get rid of this problem?' she asked herself for a moment.  
  
A shadow passed from the corridors to the Great Hall two dark figures talking about something. She heard a cold voice, muttering to the other. She leapt forwards to see who's in there. As she walked, she heard soft footsteps walking towards her. She hid herself behind the big armour on the other side of the wall. She was surprised on what she saw; Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. 


	7. rumors and wonders

'What are they doing in the corridors this late at night' Hermione thought.  
  
Professor Dumbledore didn't bother to go out of his office to wander around the hallway at twenty-five past eleven. He only went outside the corridors if there's something that is important to say or to get, and he would not let everybody do it except for himself. But she wonders why was Dumbledore in a hurry to talk to Professor McGonagall.  
  
She wanted to go but her robes can't. She was locked up on one of the armour's foot. She can't let go even if she can loose it, it would disturb them. She thought Professor McGonagall would get some points if she knew she was nosing to their talk. She leapt silently. Her eagerness pushed her to listen to them and to know what they were talking about.  
  
"Do you have an idea where did she knew that words, Dumbledore?" said Professor McGonagall with a trembling voice.  
  
"I don't know, but I guess..." said Dumbledore in a low voice.  
  
"What?" said Professor McGonagall in a keen voice.  
  
Dumbledore touched his long beard moustache, in a manner of thinking. Then he paused.  
  
He said, "I guess she has read it"  
  
"I know she likes reading, but it's not like that, from where? I think she learned it or heard about it from somebody," she said promptly.  
  
"No one ever knows that that spell ever exist," he said.  
  
"It's been a long time since it's been used."  
  
"If she knows it, I'm sure she also knows the other spells"  
  
"It's very odd for a student to learn that"  
  
"I know, I asked Professor Flitwick about it and he doesn't teach that spells to the students."  
  
"He doesn't even know it either. I'm sure of that"  
  
The voice started to fade slowly. She can't hear it any longer. They are gone. She clasped her hands tightly to her robes. She was shaking. A weird feeling crept on her body. 'They are talking about me' she thought. She got up of her feet but still her robes were stuck up on the armour.  
  
"Losempra" she said, waving her wand to the air.  
  
The robes split. Suddenly a tall young man was standing in front of her. His eyes were fixed at her, gleaming like a light on the dark corridors. 


	8. wanderer of the night

She looked at his eyes. They are dull and empty. She stared at him as he approached her more closely. He made a small grin unto her. It was Malfoy.  
  
"Hi Hermione," Malfoy said gently.  
  
"Good thing, you didn't addressed my name as mudblood." Hermione said sternly. She paused and added, "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Why? Can't I walk through this corridor, I'm a Head Boy, my father said it's alright to walk to the corridors at night to spot roaming students to sneak." He said.  
  
"I'm not wandering, and by the way, I'm a head girl too... and this is the Gryffindor tower. A Slytherin like you, is not allowed here, even you're a head boy, Draco, you must know that." said Hermione straightforwardly.  
  
He gave a smirk. He tried to speak but he was cut off.  
  
"Playing fair, huh?" asked Hermione in anger. She can't help to lose her temper now that he had hurt Harry on the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Actually I-"Draco tried to answer but Hermione raised her arm and he paused.  
  
"I know,..." Hermione paused. "...feeling guilty, eh? How come it takes you so long just to say sorry for what you've done? Did your father taught you to have some manners to say sorry at least!" she shouted. Her voices echoed on the moonlit corridors.  
  
"Don't insult him, mudblood! If my father knows that-"he was cut off again.  
  
"yeah? Live a hell like your father does" she shouted  
  
"I'm tired of you 'hearing your father said that and those.' Can't you see you're turning to be like him?" she shouted in a calm voice.  
  
He smirked and bowed his head. She knew he's confused. She started learning Occlumency, through her books. She can read his mind, of course. 'Depressed and very lonely' she thought. 'Just like Harry's' she thought again, 'but different.'  
  
"Look at me" she said in a commanding voice.  
  
He looked at her eyes. He stared, and for a while, he saw different things from Hermione's mind. He saw himself at first year. He was teasing Harry and his friends. Hermione felt so annoyed. He saw Hermione cried from one time when she was called a 'mudblood' for the first time. He saw Hermione slapped his face with anger. He remembered their fourth year when he bullied them. He saw her threatened at the Quidditch World Cup incident. Now, he saw Hermione, looked very pitied for him. He wondered why but all of a sudden, it slipped off. 


	9. draco's disturbance

He found Hermione fell on her knees and catching for her breath. She felt so exhausted.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked, lending his hand on her.  
  
"I'm ok, thanks for help," she said with surprise.  
  
She didn't grabbed Malfoy's hands.  
  
"I might stain your hands with mud" she said.  
  
"Doesn't matter now" he said swiftly, regardless of what she is.  
  
"Don't be a fool, Draco. Saw yourself? You are killing me"  
  
He paused.  
  
"Don't bother, your sorry is not enough," she said promptly.  
  
Unexpectedly, Ron returned to the corridors and spotted Malfoy. He saw Hermione leaning on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he said.  
  
"Ron I-"she said but it was too late. Ron rushed up and punched Malfoy's face. Blood dripped from Malfoy's mouth. He wiped it out with his hands. Hermione stepped back at once, still gasping. She looked at his eyes. He wasn't the one she saw before, dull and empty eyes now turned to sparkle with white lights, showing full of hatred and anger.  
  
Ron walked towards Draco, with his bloody hands. He clutched his fists again.  
  
"How dare you to harm Hermione and stunned me downstairs?!" he said angrily.  
  
Draco reached for his wand before Ron punched him again. He raised his wand and stunned him. Ron flew from his feet and crashed on the armour. . A loud bang roared the whole tower.  
  
The whole noise was heard all over Hogwarts, Cho and Harry stopped kissing when they heard the loud noise. Cho jumped from her feet, and pulled herself out of Harry.  
  
"Wait here, I will find where that noise came from." said Cho, looking very distracted.  
  
"Where do you think that noise came from?" asked Harry eagerly. "I think it's from the Gryf-"she was cut off, Madame Pomfrey called her to come with her.  
  
'Hermione' Harry thought.  
  
"Cho, Wait, I'm coming with you" Harry shouted. 


	10. stunned ickle ronnie

Thanks to all those who reviewed my fanfic, hope there's more.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
On the corridors, Ron remained unconscious. Hermione walked towards Ron. 'What am I gonna do now?' she thought. She ignored Draco's sight for a while. Her hands were trembling. He pulled Ron trying to wake him. 'What if Professor McGonagall found out all about this?' she said to herself. She can't lift him up. She needed help. 'There's Draco.' Said by her voice in her mind. She found Draco stood beside her, smirking and looking at Ron.  
  
"Draco, help me!!!"  
  
"Why should I, Granger?"  
  
"Because you did this. It's all your fault"  
  
"Me, help ickle Weasel?" looking to Ron with disgust.  
  
"Doesn't matter now!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"Do it, or I'll curse you"  
  
"So you're going to use one of those odd spells you used a while ago, Minnie!"  
  
"Don't call me, Minnie"  
  
"Sure, all those Gryffindors call you that"  
  
"Why? Do you care? Want to start a fight with me again?"  
  
"Why not, Hermione."  
  
"Ok... If that's what you want. I'll get you off at Hogwarts this time"  
  
"What the-"  
  
"I'll tell Dumbledore, you sneaked out of the tower and stunned Ron"  
  
She pointed her wand closely to his mouth.  
  
Draco couldn't do anything but to help Hermione. They tried to get Ron up to his feet and rushed to the hospital wing. Hermione was panicking and she looked so worried, as Draco realized. Their hands were almost near, holding Ron through their soldiers. He turned red. 'Why does he felt something strange when he was near Hermione.' He thought. 'Perhaps it's just the fact that she's a mudblood.'  
  
They went downstairs and rushed to the hospital wing. They hid from teachers and other prefects who roamed on the other corners of Hogwarts. No one knows what really happened. The other teachers just found the armour but no one guessed who did it. Professor McGonagall deducted points to the Gryffindor prefects and searched for Hermione and Ron for reasons. Ginny, one of the school prefects lied and said that they are in the Gryffindor common room. Unbelievably, Professor McGonagall decided not to asked any more questions and returned. 


	11. mad hearts

Harry got off from his bed and stood up. He searched for his glasses and run after Cho. The moment he was near, He felt his scar hurts. His sighting Iwas blurred. He had slipped off from his feet. He's unconscious. He fainted and knocked Cho down too, as he grabbed Cho's arms. Cho fell backwards. He found himself rolling on the floor, with Cho closer to him. She's on top of him. Cho nestled on Harry's arms and gave him such comfort and love.  
  
Unnoticeably, Hermione and Draco, with Ron on their arms, went to the Hospital wing. They carefully dragged Ron to the nearest bed and gasped for breath.  
  
"It's better if Ron isn't taller than me" Hermione whispered.  
  
"He's too heavy, I felt my bones were broken" Draco replied.  
  
Silently, She sneaked to Madam Pomfrey's office to get a potion for Ron. She also got some bandages and healer potions for Ron's cuts. She cured it immediately.  
  
"We need to erase his memory" Draco muttered.  
  
"Obliviate" Draco raised his wand.  
  
"Hope it worked" Hermione said.  
  
As she calmed down for a moment, she remembered Harry was on the hospital wing too. She went off, leaving Ron and Draco to look at Harry. To her surprise, she saw Cho, with her ripped clothes and Harry, lying on the floor and their arms tight and their bodies close to each other.  
  
"Hermione, I-"Cho said as she jumped out from Harry's arms.  
  
"Very romantic. Sorry if I disturbed you for a moment" Hermione sighed.  
  
"Wait, It's not what you thought" Cho said.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and saw Cho was shaking. He stood up, and saw Hermione standing in front of him and Cho. Hermione's eyes were turning red. Harry saw it was watering. She ran out of the hospital wing. She walked past to Ron's bed, leaving Draco to stay. Cho ran after her, trying to explain what happened.  
  
"Hermione, I can explain to you everything" said Cho.  
  
"You don't need to tell me. Your Harry's girlfriend, remember? And I'm just his friend" said Hermione.  
  
Harry followed them but Draco stood up from his chair and stopped him.  
  
"Congratulations, Harry" said Draco.  
  
"Step out of my way"  
  
"Playing with two women in one day, huh?"  
  
"I said STEP OUT OF MY WAY" he yelled out of his voice.  
  
Draco grabbed Harry's night robes and clenching his wrist on him and muttered, "I warn you Harry, If I saw her crying because of you, I swear I will never ever let you live a day again."  
  
He threw Harry way and stunned him, before Harry could make another step on fighting him back.  
  
Harry left unconscious as Draco ran outside the hospital wing to return to the Slytherin common room. He left Ron, whose still fainted, on the bed near the hall. 


	12. harry's snitch

MAYBE this will be the last chapter because I have only gotten 4 reviews since the day I posted it here. Well, it has a great conclusion anyway. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of my story.

* * *

Hermione was running. She wants to hide, hide all her feelings for him. She remembered how jealous she was when Harry asked her to come with him at Hogsmeade. She made Harry to come to three broomsticks on his date on Valentine's Day with Cho, while she could try to find other days instead of it. By that time, she felt very jealous about it. She didn't obviously express her feelings to everyone, but now she did. She's crying, moaning like Myrtle. She doesn't know where her feet were bringing her. She hides her face with her hands. She was hurt so badly.  
  
"Hermione!" Cho yelled as she ran after her.  
  
Cho ran as fast as she could to catch up to her. She doesn't even know what she's doing. After all, She loved Harry, and she turned down one of her friends, who was courting her since the start of the year. All she wants now was to talk to Hermione to clear all these things up for Harry.  
  
Finally, She grabbed Hermione's hands to turn her back in front of her.  
  
"Oh, I forgot I need to go back to the Gryffindor Tower." Hermione lied hastily, wiping her tears with her hands.  
  
"Cut it off, Hermione." Cho sighed as she gasped for breath.  
  
"Sorry if I disturbed you and Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"yeah, and you did it when we're supposed to-"  
  
"I know" she said softly.  
  
"Are you in love with him?" Cho asked.  
  
"With Draco... er... honestly?... maybe" she lied, rolling her eyes and trying not to look at her.  
  
"oh no, not him... Harry." Cho said.  
  
She paused and didn't speak. Cho knew that she loves him as well as she does. But what should she say to her? Is she going to tell her the whole truth?  
  
"I... I ... dunno..." she said  
  
"yeah you are!, listen.-"she said. "if you like him, fine and I know you do. But still, I don't care. I love him, though you love him too."she gasped again.   
  
"But I don't want to waste my time loving him if he loves someone else. Think about it?" Cho said in a firm voice.  
  
She bowed her head and get something from her pocket. It flew away around them.  
  
"This is his Snitch." She said. "But I can't reach it, it's too far away from me now, it's hiding in someone else's heart. If only I got it when I caught a sight of it earlier, it might have been mine."  
  
She landed the snitch in Hermione's hands, and it settled and hid its wings like a bug. It was now like a tiny chocolate candy, nestling in her hands.  
  
"See. It's yours" Cho smiled.  
  
The next thing she knew she felt her feelings for Harry grew stronger. Her pains flew to the air and her spirit is burning like a torch in the corridors. Cho walked away back to the hospital wing. She, standing in the moonlit corridors, looked at Harry's snitch with a smile on her face. 


	13. last notes from the writer

Few commentaries for reviewers from the writer...

* * *

To panda girl...  
  
Of course I'd figure all about that... the reason why they were head boys and girl is that Hogwarts is not the same as before... many changes happened... and a lot of things were very peculiar... the head boys and girls badges were given to 6th and 7th grade.. 4th and 5th grades for prefects... new hogwart's high inquisitor, and new transferees from other schools... if only I had a chance to tell you the whole story of his 6th grade though, get some ideas on 'chasing cho' story... it's in there... and 'ryt' is my own abbreviation in 'right' word, see?...

* * *

To peachie1st, Bernice and Tori-ann,  
  
Thanks to all of you.. you did really inspire me...

* * *

To Ghost of Yoda,  
  
Thanks and I figured that out... It's a good help for me...


End file.
